Colors
by vampirestalker903
Summary: Bella finds Edward nearly dead in his house, and completely unresponsive. The doctors all tell her that they have no idea what's wrong, except for the fact that he has a bitemark. All they can hope for is that he'll wake up...


**Chapter One: Scarlet and Purple**

Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines  
>In a place where we only say goodbye<br>It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend  
>On a faulty camera in our minds<br>And I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose  
>Than to have never lain beside at all<br>And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground  
>As the TV entertained itself<br>Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room  
>Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news<br>And then the nurse comes round and everyone lift their heads  
>But I'm thinking of what Sarah said<br>That love is watching someone die  
>So who's gonna watch you die? So who's gonna watch you die?<p>

-_What Sarah Said_, Death Cab for Cutie

I was fighting back the burning tears, each single one like a tiny war inside, the prisoners trying to escape. My mind was racing, and my chest was aching in fear. It seemed like the whole world was caving in, and I was praying for the first time in a long time. I don't know when it happened, but during finding his body and now, I had started a long string of prayers and promises. Little things like, I promised I would be a better person, I would donate my time to help people, or even I would die instead of him. Maybe it would help, but probably not. Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital room made his chances seem bleak. There were people around me, each of their faces pinched in worry, eyes clouded in grief. Even the smell of the hospital reminded me of death.

I had found his body at 4:32 p.m. I was going to his house, wanting answers. He was supposed to pick me up at two for a day at the park. I had sent text messages and called, all to no avail. I figured that he was upset with me, that he didn't want to talk to me. I was going to yell at him if I kept my nerve. I was hurt that he had stood me up, and I had some pretty violent thoughts toward him. But I wasn't hoping for anything like I found.

I pulled into the winding driveway through the forest, all the way to his sprawling white mansion. It was huge, with tons of big windows, the whole back wall being made of glass. I didn't marvel in the architecture as I usually had. Instead I marched straight up the well-manicured walkway and knocked on the front door. When I didn't get an answer, I opened up the door with a loud, "Hello! Is anyone home?" Again, there was no answer, which was unusual. There seemed to always be someone home. I decided to check Alice or Edward's bedrooms to see if they hadn't heard me.

I walked straight through the gourmet kitchen, open living room, and up the stairs. As I turned a corner into the upstairs hallway, I let out a shriek. Edward's body was lying on the white carpet, which was now bloodstained to a horrible scarlet. His pale skin was now a sickly green, and his eyes were wide, unmoving. He was gasping like a fish out of water. "Bella," he wheezed, before he stopped moving completely. I kneeled down beside him, as was instinct, and cradled his lifeless face in my arms. I just stared until common sense caught up with me. I laid his head down gently and pulled out my phone, dialing 911.

"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?" I explained my situation, how I found my boyfriend lying on the floor in the hallway, and how I wasn't sure if he was alive. She calmly told me to check his pulse, and I did so hastily, with shaking hands. His heartbeat was there, however faint it may have been. She told me to stay calm, and that an ambulance would be there soon. They came five minutes later and put his long body onto a stretcher. I got in the back of the ambulance, while they were trying to stabilize his breathing and heartbeat. I glanced at the LCD, and his vitals were weak. I looked away sharply, and focused on his face. I held his ice-cold hand in mine and rocked back and forth, murmuring to him that everything would be okay.

"Oh my…" I heard one of the paramedics say. I looked at her, and saw that she was startled. "What is it?" I asked. I was ignored for the most part.

"Joe, you might want to see this," she said to her partner. She had peeled back his long sleeve shirt and revealed a long gash. It was a bite mark, now enflamed and sickly purple.

**I kinda like this story, personally (: tell me what you think with a review, and whether or not i should continue (: thanks for taking the time to read it!**


End file.
